Three Wooden Crosses
by Bakura From School
Summary: Randy Travis's Three Wooden Crosses [songfic] The Words have been sightly altered to fit in better with the story.


_**This is my First Songfic. "Three Wooden Crosses" by Randy Travis.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Three Wooden Crosses, Yu-gi-oh, the bus, the church, or the blood-stained Bible. What I do own were these ideas that suddenly popped into my head.**

**BOLD-Song Lyrics  
**_Italics- hinking_

**

* * *

A Farmer and a Teacher, a Hooker and a Preacher  
****Riding on a midnight bus, bound for Domino.  
****One was headed back from vacation, one from higher education,  
****And two of them were searching for lost souls.**

Ryou, Seto, Mai and Yami were all on a chartered bus heading back to Domino, their hometown. Each of them had their own seat, all eager to get back and see their families and friends.

Ryou was now a farmer and harvester, married to Anzu with one son in Jr. High school. Seto was still single, with his little brother too look after, he had traveled to get a higher education for his job at KaibaCorp, although Mokuba still didn't know why Seto had needed one. Mai, well as for her, she was currently in the business as a hooker. She needed help; she truly did, although she just didn't know where to find it. Yami? Well, he was now a preacher heading back to Domino to see his Little Yugi after one month of preaching the gospel in America. Yes, HIS Little Yugi.

**That Driver never ever saw the stop sign,  
****And eighteen wheelers can't stop on a dime**.

Rex Raptor, the bus's driver zipped down the road at the speed of 49.7MPH exact. Listening to his headphones and occasionally gazing back though the mirror at his four guests. He had always hated the route that he agreed to take, or perhaps it was the fact that he had not gotten _any_ sleep the previous day due to his new roommate Weevil, who was waking up every half hour telling Rex how he was frightened of the creepy sounds of bugs crawling though the walls. Rex knew he did it on purpose though, someone that spends their whole life dueling bug and insect cards couldn't possibly be as frightened of them enough to wake up every thirty minutes and complain. As Rex passed though the deserted highways a stop sign passed his eyes without even the slightest gleam. As another driver, Howard Keith, in his eighteen wheeler, delivering the usual fruit to the stands in the next town over. **_CRASH _**Those longing to see their families were thrown from their seats.

**There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway,  
Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows.  
I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you,  
It's what you leave behind you when you go.**

**That farmer left a harvest, a home and eighty acres,  
The faith and love for growing things in his young son's heart.  
That teacher left his wisdom in the mind of little Moki  
****Did his best to give him just a better start.  
And that preacher whispered: "Can't you see the Promised Land?"  
As he laid his blood-stained Bible in that hooker's hand.**

The impact of the bus immediately shut down Ryou's system, he lay there looking helpless yet peaceful at the same time. Seto was thrown over the seat in front of him and landed sharply against the sharp cornered heater vent. He slowly but eventually passed away. Mai was left unharmed and unscratched as if it was chosen my fate, Yami quietly gestured her over toward him. "Mai, can't you see the promised land?" Yami whispered, he laid his bible which was stained with a small pool of blood in her hand, and took his last final breath.

**There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
****Why there's not four of them, heaven only knows  
****I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you  
****It's what you leave behind you when you go.**

**That's the story that our preacher told last Sunday.  
As he held that blood-stained bible up,  
For all of us to see.  
He said: "Bless the farmer, and the teacher, and that preacher;  
"Who gave this Bible to my mamma,  
"Who read it to me."**

Anzu and her son Agric sat in the front row of the church service. Yugi sat accompanied by Joey and Tristan directly behind her. It was a slow process, but these 5 got past the fact that their loved ones were gone. But as for Mokuba, he didn't take it quite so well. There he sat, all alone in the very back corner of the huge room, all dressed in black with never a smile on his adorable little face, it was always a small frown and there was always this look in his eyes, a look of failure and helplessness. To tell the truth the only reason he kept coming to church was because he would rather not have people calling him and sending him letters asking where he was and saying how much they missed him that Sunday. The preacher up in the front, Whyatt Valentine, yes Mai Valentine's son.

He started his sermon about two minutes ago. This one was unexpected, it wasn't what the bulletin said at all, instead he was preaching: "Bless the Farmer and that Teacher and that preacher; who gave this Bible to my mamma, who read it to me."

Mokuba looked puzzled '_why on earth would the preacher be talking about a farmer and a teacher, and some preacher that gave this guys mom that bible he's holding' _he thought. Then it hit him, that teacher was Seto! His eyes widened as the boy's green eyes filled with water. Tears? No, it couldn't be, he hadn't cried since he had heard the news, and that was 4 years ago. Oh well, its not like anyone would notice or care for that matter, he had shut off his contacts to everyone that tried to get close to him.

But he was wrong, "Mokuba? Is something the matter?" Asked a blonde woman, the mother of the preacher, who had come up to his side and touched his shoulder for reassurance. Mokuba looked into Mai's bright eyes and shook his head expressionlessly. "Is-is he talking about Seto?" he asked. "Yes, he is, he's talking about the day that our bus got in a crash, I was the only survivor, that Bible he has is Yami's. What happened to your brother was no one's fault, I remember just how happy he looked when Yami read to him from the Bible, and it was when Seto first accepted Jesus Christ into his life as his Lord and Savior. If he was still here, he would be VERY proud of you Mokuba." Mai finished as Mokuba leapt into her arms, just wishing he could have seen Seto one last time. But hearing about him would just be enough for now.

**There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
****Why there's not four of them now I guess we know  
****It's not what you take when you leave this world behind you  
****It's what you leave behind you when you go.**

**There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway.**

_A/N:_

_Okay, I have to admit. When I was writing this thing I actually started crying, and I mean CRYING! _

_Sorry I just had to write this and get it out of my system. If you've never heard the song, I suggest you go do it quickly…it is a great song "Three wooden crosses" : Randy Travis._

_I was very meaningful, in my opinion, which isn't that big, but you know what? I am happy I wrote that. I actually think that might have been the best and saddest thing I have ever written…which might be very sad considering it wasn't the best. And I thought that the Farmer, Teacher, Hooker, and Preacher fit all those Characters MIGHTY well. Wouldn't you say so? And Agric (in mine pronounced AAG-RICK) Is short for Agriculture: The science, art, and business of cultivating soil, producing crops, and raising livestock; farming. And figuring he was a farmer's son, that that name would be PERFECT for a boy._

_PLEASE REVIEW_! 


End file.
